Minecraftia
by ThEBiGAlE
Summary: The hero, Obsidian and his friend Josh set out to find and destroy Herobrine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The demon Herobrine stood over the body of a lifeless villager woman, deciding to leave the bawling baby. "Soon, soon, I will reclaim my kingdom…" He muttered. And he vanished.

** 10 years later**

Obsidian stood in the playground of the orphanage, alone. He was an outsider, kids never played with him. The orphanage owners called him cursed. And yet, maybe he was. He had unusual white eyes, and whenever he got angry, things tend to float up and explode.

He dug a hole in the ground, picking up a block of dirt, and threw it as far as he can. "Whattcha doin', punk?" A fat, piglike voice squealed. Obsidian whipped around, facing the gang of kids teamed up on him. "Leave me alone, Cobble." "Heh, in your dreams." He pulled out a stone sword, so did the rest of his gang. "Crafting is against the orphanage rules, you'll be whipped." Obsidian replied calmly. "The problem is, the orphanage owner sent us to beat you up." Cobble said. Cobble lunged at Obsidian, whose reflexes were much better than the clumsy Cobble, and ducked. The gang advanced, following their leader's lead, they too, lunged. Aero turned around in a fury, angry at everybody. He held out his hand, and Cobble's men got blown 20 feet.

"Had enough? Pigs?" Obsidian taunted. "Yo-u…I'll get you next time!" Cobble huffed. "Sure pig." Cobble ran away, stumbling over a tiny kid on the way.

"Are you okay?" Said a dry voice. Obsidian looked back, there stood his only friend, Josh. "I'm leaving this stupid orphanage." Said Obsidian. "They won't let you, the orphanage feeds you, you have to work for the orphanage. If you get caught, you'll probably be whipped super badly." Josh replied. "Whatever, I don't care if you come or not. If you come, today, night 12 am at the fence." Obsidian said and started walking away in big steps.

**12 am**

Obsidian ducked as a sweeping redstone light scanned the area he was standing, he quickly made tiny steps to the fence, the only exit to the orphanage. A voice grumbled next to him, Josh was sneaking alongside with him too. "Thought we might need these." Said Josh as he tossed Obsidian 1 iron sword and 64 steaks. "Stolen from the kitchen and armoury." Josh said proudly as he smirked. "Good thinking on your part, friend." Said Obsidian.

"The fence is locked, how do we open it?" Josh questioned. "Hmm, maybe I can use my ability to make us float up and, there!" He said as he made them levitate over the fence. A redstone light suddenly swept over them. "ESCAPERS! THEY ARE ESCAPING! CATCH THEM!" Boomed a voice through a redstone loudspeaker. Guards were now pouring in all directions to the fence. "Gah! The fence is locked!" Said a sergeant. "I have a key! Sergeant!" A voice yelled out. The source of the voice tossed a key at the sergeant, who reached out and tumbled, before getting up and unlocking the gate. Obsidian and Josh decided that it was time to run.

"Huff…puff…" Both friends ran through the forest speedily, the orphanage guards falling behind. Deciding it was far enough, they stopped.

"Let's climb this tree." Said Josh. They were in a jungle biome, it was already morning, a cat flashed by. Climbing to the top of the tree, they saw a trail of smoke in the horizon. "Must be the orphanage." Said Obsidian flatly. "We've lost them." Said Josh happily. But there was a problem. A very BIG problem. It was going to be night sooner or later, and they didn't have a shelter.

Josh would cut the wood, while Obsidian would craft the things, the two friends decided. It was sunset already, the sky was a shade of beautiful red. And their house was completed, a small, cramped wood cube that fit only 2 beds, a crafting table.

A creeper woke to the sound of banging outside the cave. It crawled out, finding there was a small cube house. _This is going to be a nice object to destroy…_It thought. Walking close to the house, it stared in the window. Inside, was a boy with milky white glowing eyes which looked exactly like their creator's, whom goes by the name, Herobrine, who was staring out. _'Masssster…'_ The creeper thought telepathically. "Wait! Did that creeper just TALK?!" Screamed Obsidian. "What? I didn't hear anything?" Josh crawled over, then recoiled back. "AGHHH! A CREEPER!" He screamed. _'Massster…'_ It thought again. "Wait, you can talk?" Asked Obsidian. _'Yesss, masssster, I can talk with you telepasssicaly…'_ "Stop calling me master!" Obsidian yelled. He took his sword and went out. "Stupid creeper, die!" The creeper bowed down. _'If massster wantssss to kill me, I have no choicsssssss!' _It thought. _'Sssslay me, masssster…'_ It pleaded. Obsidian hesitated, then said: "No, go free, don't let me EVER see you again!" Obsidian roared. _'Thank you…'_ And it creeped back into the forest. _Why was it calling me 'master' ?_ Obsidian thought.

**END OF CHAPTER !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Obsidian walked along the little pond they had come by, he had, a bunch of dense thoughts in his head he could not git rid of.

He stared at his reflection in the pond, it was ghastly, with those horrible, white piercing eyes. He suddenly wondered if he was even human. _I look like a monster, maybe thats why the creeper called me 'master'... _he thought. He was suddenly struck by fear, and he stood there motionless. A white eyed demon appeared, who drifted at him. _"Destroy...the mortal friend of yourssssssss..." _It hissed. And then, the ghost drifted across Obsidian, and he blacked out.

Josh skipped happily at the direction of where his friend, Obsidian went. "Hey OB!" he yelled into the distance, but there was no reply. He walked deeper into the forest, nervously. "Ob, you there?" He asked.

Coming to the little pond, he saw Obsidian knelt on the ground, staring into the reflection of his. "Hey Obsidian." Josh said. Obsidian lifted his head up, his eyes bore into Josh's soul, which made Josh jump.

"Don't do that man, it scares." Josh backed away, frightened. Obsidian got up slowly and pulled out his iron sword, then advanced at Josh quietly. "Wow, stop! It's me, your friend Josh!" But Obsidian kept on advancing.

Josh was now quite scared, and he pulled out his sword too, "Don't make me, man." Josh said. Obsidian still had a blank expression on his face. _"Die...Mortal..." _Obsidian whispered. He then glared at Josh, and two white beams shot out of his eye, which strangled Josh against a tree.

"HELP ME!" Josh screamed, he attempted to cut Obsidian with a iron sword as he approached closer, but Obsidian simply said, "Iron sword, come to me." And it flew into his hands.

Just as Obsidian was about to slice Josh's head off, he froze. "Uhhh...? Gahh?" He dropped to the ground, motionless.

** In the mind world of Obsidian**

"Ughhh...where am I?" Obsidian asked. His voice echoed into the emptiness. "Anyone there?" He asked again, but nobody replied.

A man, with white and dead eyes appeared. "Ah! It's the ghost I saw!" Shouted Obsidian. _"Son...you dare defy me...now you will feel my wrath." _The man said. "Wait! What did you call me?" But the man had already reached for his throat with a flaming lava sword.

"Hey! Stop that!" Obsidian yelled. _"You will be punished..." _Said the man. Obsidian was now outraged, he pointed his sword at the man, and the ground he was standing on exploded. The man disappeared, and a hollow voice echoed through the dark chamber: _"We shall meet again. Until I am I full power. Remember, the name, Herobrine..." _With that, Obsidian collapsed.

Obsidian woke to the sound of a furnace burning. "Hey, whats up?" Josh said. He was making dinner, steak and some eggs he had looted. "Man, what happened?" Obsidian asked. "Well, you sort of tried to kill me, you were possessed." Replied Josh. "Yeah, I had a strange vision, something about...about...Herobrine?" "You mean the Herobrine that the orphanage maid always read to us at bedtime when we were little? Come on, that's just a legend!" "Well, yeah, I saw him, he battled with me." "Well, actually, you were knocked out here lying on the bed!" Josh said. "Well, I swear on Notch, I saw him.

Obsidian woke wide alert, something was wrong. "Josh! GET UP NOW!" He yelled. Josh rubbed his eyes, and got up. "What's the rush?" He said sleepily. "Look, there, a ghast! They don't spawn out here in the overworld, do they?" Several more ghasts were now circling their little cabin. The ghasts whispered _"Herobrine...master...Herobrine...destroy Obsidian..." _"I told you! They are here to kill me!"

Josh screamed in terror, the two friends grabbed everything they could take, when suddenly, a fireball, BOOM! Hit hit the side of the house, crumbling it. "RUN! FOR NOTCH!" Obsidian screamed.

END OF CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They ran for what seemed like for miles, the ghasts shot fireballs everywhere.

Obsidian ducked as a fireball flew over his head. "How do we ditch these guys?" Josh screamed. "How about we split up? There! That crosspath!" Obsidian suggested. A large tree was separating the road, it lead to different directions.

"Alright! After we ditch the ghasts, we meet at the tall tree over here!" Obsidian shouts as he ducks into a pile of overgrow, clutching his sword tightly.

_"Weeeeeeee!" _A ghast squealed as it crashed into a tree behind, Josh was gaining progress. _Haha, nice._ Josh thought. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a shadow appeared, swooping Josh to the ground. "AGHHHHH!" Josh screamed.

Obsidian, having heard a high pitched scream of his friend, Josh, tunneled through the overgrow at the source of the voice.

Obsidian arrived at the source, only to find Josh gone, and blood splattered everywhere. "JOSH? ARE YOU IN HERE?" Obsidian yells. But all he hears is his empty voice echoing through the forest.

A hollow wind blows, making a howling sound, which chills Obsidian down to the bone. A paper scroll appears in front of him, picking it up warily, he opened it:

, i f , t

, .

A hollow sound of flowing water echoes behind of Obsidian, who whips around in defense, looks at the strange black structure carefully. It was made of a smooth black rock, namely, obsidian. He was named after it. The middle had a purple, luring glow, like a portal to another world. He then remembered the stories he heard of when he was young, something about a place called the "Nether", a hellish realm mentioned in the letter. And a heavenly realm, the "Aether". He never believed that they were true, but now in front of him, is the legendary portal to the Nether.

Deciding to brave it and try, he stepped through the portal.

What he saw at first, made him gap his mouth open in a wide "O". Everything was a blood red, covered with lavafalls. Strange mobs he had never seen before roamed the land. There were zombie-pig, mans? And the terrible ghasts, ghost creatures. And forget about it! Blazes! Humanoid creatures which floated in the air, wreathed with fire. And a new kind of skeleton, black in appearance and tall, wielding mighty swords of iron. And the worth...a three headed skeleton, which shot out exploding bombs which almost could destroy anything, a kid's nightmare, the wither. And it was shooting at him.

Obsidian sprint just as a skull hit the place he was standing on. It blew a crater 4 blocks deep, and about 5 blocks wide in every direction. The wither's middle head started blinking blue, Obsidian took this as a warning and ran.

Yep, it was good he had ran. The blue skull exploded with MUCH more force than the original un-blinking one, it made a gigantic crater 12 times bigger. Netherack flew all over the place, taking the advantage of the chaos, Obsidian leapt at the wither, who was wandering around in the dust, searching for it's target. He made a block of glowstone float up, using it as a stepping stone, he reached the wither's middle head-it's most important part, and hacked it clean off.

Obsidian sat down, tired, the nearby pigmen were looking at them, they suddenly jumped out of the pool of lava they were bathing in, and took out their gold swords. _Woah, aren't pigmen neutral? _Obsidian wondered. The pigmen started marching in his direction, worried, he jumped and ran. But the pigmen ran just as fast. One of them slashed at him, which made him tumble, and black out. They seized him by the arms and dragged him away.

Obsidian woke in a circular chamber. He was in a bed, in front of him, was his friend Josh, bloody but very much alive. "Oh my, GOD! What did they do to you?" Obsidian asked. He tried to get up, but found that he was restrained to the bed.

_"Sssssssoooo, haveeeee youuuuu changeeeed yourrrrrr mindddddd?" _A ghostly voice rasped. "Who are you? What do you want with us? Show yourself!" Obsidian yelled in rage, which made a few blocks on the ceiling break.

A figure materialized, he wore a blue striped t-shirt, with a olive tone to his skin, he had dead, white eyes. With a shock, Obsidian realized it was the devil from children's stories - Herobrine. Obsidian pinched himself tightly on the cheek, hoping he was dreaming all this up, and he was in the orphanage, in his bed. _"Tsk, tsk. Son, you must learn to master such power..." _Herobrine said. "Son? I don't have a dad! He ditched me and my mom before I was born!" _"You know ssssoooo little...You mother made a huge mistake, she ran to the overworld to raise you. So, she earned her own death. And, I am your father." _"Lies! You can't be my father!" _"See for yourself..."_ Herobrine summoned a mirror in front of Obsidian, floating in the air. And he saw the resemblance clearly, the same white, dead eyes.

_"So, will you, help me rule the overworld, and destroy the Aether and Notch. Or, I will kill your friend here?" _Herobrine snickered. He traced his lava sword's tip across Josh's arm, which made him yell out in pain.

"Stop DOING that!" Obsidian lost control, and the bed exploded. "Leave...him...alone." Obsidian said. His voice was tri-toned, like three Obsidians speaking at the same time._ "Hehehe, you cannot defeat your own father..." _Herobrine said, but there was a shaky side to his voice. Obsidian held out a hand, and all the bolts and restraints on Josh's body vanished, Josh was drawn by gravity to Obsidian. "Thanks." Josh managed a weak smile, and fainted.

Obsidian sent out a flashing bind of light, which made Herobrine cover his eyes, and in that second, they rushed out.

END OF CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Obsidian huffed, and puffed, dragging the near unconscious Josh, as he ran through the fiery plains of the nether. The mobs chased after him, shooting fireball, arrows, and a variety of stuff.

"Sh*t!" Obsidian cursed as a fireball blew up at his feet, making him tumble to the floor. "You won't hurt Josh!" He yelled angrily as he formed a white barrier against the fireball that was shot at Josh's direction.

Obsidian pointed his sword at the ceiling above, blowing up glowstone and soul sand. The blocks fell to the ground, squishing the mobs.

The nether portal made of obsidian could be seen in the distance already. They rammed through it, and were back in a new place (The nether portal teleports randomly.). "Sh*t, that was close." Josh murmured sleepily.

The two friends stumbled through a wide plain, covered with pure white snow as far as the eye can see.

The wind blew through cracks and holes in their clothes, making them tremble. Josh lifted his head and looked back, the portal was nowhere to be seen.

Obsidian was now growing very tired, from using his powers. He felt his legs buckle. And, with a FLUMP, he fell face-front into the freezing snow.

Josh rolled over and groaned, Obsidian had fell for no absolute reason, and dumped him on the snow. He crawled up, looking at his surroundings. There was nothing to be seen, except a few pine trees growing on his left. He shook Obsidian, but he wouldn't budge.

A dog sled sped by, the driver looked at them. "Help us!"Josh yelled. The driver took one look at Obsidian's open, white eyes, and rushed away, fast. "Sho-o-t-t-t-t, h-h-h-el-p us!" Josh yelled. But the driver would not look back, at the son, of Herobrine, and his lowly friend.

Josh half dragged, half carried Obsidian to the pine trees, which he then began punching with his hands.

Bom! Bom! The blocky wood pieces broke one by one, there were 56 pieces. Soon, only the leaves were left, floating in the air (it does that in Minecraft.).

Josh hurriedly crafted wood planks, and built a small cube shaped house for the two to settle for the coming, freezing night. He lit a small fire on the netherack he got in the nether (fire lit on netherack does not burn up, it keeps on burning.).

Obsidian woke up, he was lying on a wood floor. Sitting up, he saw Josh warming his hands over a fire. "Where are we? Are we dead?" Obsidian asked clumsily. "No, I built a rough shelter for us, after a dog sled driver passed by us." "Ugh, my face hurts." "Yeah, you lay face-down in the snow for like 2 hours, of course it hurts. Have some pork." Josh tossed Obsidian some pork he roasted.

Obsidian nibbled on his pork, and looked out the window at the incoming blizzard.

END OF CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The blizzard was huge, wrapping up large amounts of dirt and snow on it's destructive path. Obsidian was unsure that if their little cabin even would stand to it.

That night, they slept uncomfortably, the house kept on groaning, threatening to collapse.

Obsidian woke suddenly, one of the blocks above him made a huge _*CREAK, _and started to brake. He shook Josh up. "Quick! We need to dig a hole in the ground!" Obsidian yelled over the high whistling wind at the sleepy Josh.

They whipped out their shovels, and dug a rough 4 x 4, 4 block deep hole, and jumped in it. Then covered it with some cobblestone roughly.

They heard the rumbling wind passing through the top, probably taking their house with it.

"Our swords and supplies! They are still in the chest up there!" Josh yelled. He began crazily digging through the cobblestone with his bare hands. "No Josh! You'll get blown away!" Obsidian warned. But Josh didn't listen, and broke the final layer of cobblestone. A gust of freezing wind blew in, Josh climbed out.

Everywhere was covered in snow, gathering his courage, he ran to the chest 5 blocks away (Minecraft "blocks", not the real "block".). The house was completely battered, like it was griefed (in Minecraft when someone destroys some other people's creation just for their own fun.).

He broke the whole chest and took the items, then ran back to the hole. Jumping in.

Obsidian upon seeing Josh come in, hurriedly covering the hole, covering them in darkness once more. Josh put a torch he got from the chest on the wall, illuminating

the area.

**Several hours later**

Obsidian woke up, there was no sound outside. He broke open the heavy pieces of cobblestone, finding the exit covered with snow.

Obsidian and Josh climbed up, dusting the snow off their clothes. Their house had disappeared. The snow had covered it all.

"There's nothing here. Let's go." Josh said after scanning the area. They trudged in the direction where they felt right, aimlessly.

As the two people walked towards the horizon, something under them suddenly whimpered. "Wha?" Josh yelled in alarm. The sound had come from UNDER the snow. They found the exact source of the voice as it whimpered again, and began to dig.

Josh's hand suddenly touched some fur, which recoiled. "Ah, it's a baby wolf." Obsidian said, seeing the grey fur. "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you." Josh said softly. The cub seemed to understand, and slowly raised it's head, unsure.

The little thing was so fragile, so thin. It's bones were showing. The cub's parents were no where to be seen, probably lost in the blizzard or died. "Hey Potato, how about we call it Potato? I like potatoes." Josh asked. Obsidian nodded in response.

Potato began tugging at Josh's sleeve. Josh looked up. It was a swirling portal.

NOT exactly like the portal to the nether, with all the obsidian and swirling purple energy and flowing water noise. It was pure, with aqua blue in the center of the portal. Obsidian immediately recoiled.

"Holy god, isn't this the portal to the...um, the Aether (heaven in Minecraft)? Like the one in our stories?" Obsidian asked. "Yep, as far as I see, the stories are correct."

They stepped in, finding themselves in a bright colored place. There was gold, silver. And vast forests, with so many plants, and farms. The land was rich in ore, it was everywhere. Floating in the air, stuck in the ground, randomly placed.

"Wow, try this!" Josh said joyfully as he jumped. He sprang twice as high as normal, shooting all the way up into the air.

Suddenly, two angels materialized in the air next to the two friends. "Woah, who are you?" Obsidian asked, pulling his sword in defence of Josh and himself. **"We mean no harm." **They said in unison, in a deep, powerful voice. **"Notch summons you."**

**END OF CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**"Notch summons you." **The angels had said. They escorted the two friends to a cliff overlooking a **huge **castle. And what I mean by huge, is a 45 floor castle. Each floor about 10000 blocks wide, and 10000 blocks long. The entire castle was made of diamonds. "Holy god, this is the castle of Notch?!" Josh said in awe.

They were escorted inside, into a huge vast chamber with glowstone illuminating the area, and angel guards with bows hovering overhead. They nodded to the kids as they passed.

They went up a grand staircase, up and up. Until finally, they reached a room made of pure holy gems. In their front, was a throne. On the throne, was Notch, the almighty Notch, creator of Minecraft, himself.

** "So, you have come." **Notch said in a powerful, ancient voice, he rose. **"You have awakened a great evil in the land, nephew. You have awakened your father, my brother." **"Sir, we know." Obsidian muttered quickly. **"You must head out south to destroy him. His main life source is there." **"Wait, why should we risk our necks for you?" Josh asked. **"Because, if you do not, Herobrine will corrupt this world, it will be deleted." **"Then sir, how must we find his life source?" Obsidian asked. **"This sword, will guide you." **Notch said as a sword appeared in front of Obsidian. It was made of pure diamond, with a obsidian edge. **"It will light up if you are going in the right direction."**

** In the wilderness **

"This stupid sword doesn't work at all." Said Josh. Obsidian pointed to every direction, but it didn't light up. "Maybe it has to be at the EXACT direction." Obsidian said. The sword began to glow as soon as he pointed it towards a pine tree. "There, this way!" he yelled and began running towards it.

Josh yelled: "Hey the tree-" But Obsidian had already slammed into it. He lost 2 hearts. "Owww! That hurt!" Obsidian complained. He slowly crawled up. "I've got an idea! Why don't we craft a sled? We have plenty of wood here!" Josh said. "Yeah sure."

The wind howled as the two friends sped on the snow on their sled. The sword was still glowing, with Obsidian clutching it tightly in his hand. "Keep going! It's getting brighter!" He yelled.

The wind was intense, the sled creaked. "We can't see in this blizzard!" Josh complained loudly. The sword was now so bright, it hurt to look at it. "The snow is clearing up!" Obsidian alerted. It was, ahead, clearly was some sort of strange tower. It was really, really tall, with a red glow at the top."Herobrine's life source..." Josh muttered. The sword was now flashing.

They stepped out of their sled, raising their swords in defense. They slowly entered the tall tower, going up a spiral staircase.

There was a loud hiss, and Josh screamed. It was a creeper, not one, but 6! He hacked at them with his sword, killing 2. Obsidian then yelled _"Destrodio!" _And pointed his sword at the rest, which disappeared. "Phew!" He said.

They kept on climbing, higher and higher, reaching a vast room. There was suddenly a loud "ROAR!" they whipped around. Standing there, was a black dragon. "Is that the enderdragon?" Josh asked, terrified. "Yes, based on appearance, it is." Obsidian said shakily.

"Get back!" Obsidian yelled loudly, Josh crept back. He pointed his sword at the enderdragon, and sent a beam of light at it, which made it recoil, and angrier. The dragon hissed, and flew. It spit a ball of violet flame at the two friends. Obsidian blocked it with an energy shield. He jumped up, grabbing the dragon by the tail, and hacked it's wing. The enormous dragon tumbled, "NOW!" Yelled Obsidian. Josh seemed to understand. Pulling out a bow, he tied some TNT to the arrows. Aiming for the dragon's head, he shot. Obsidian let go, and the son of Herobrine fell through the air. _"Is this the end?" _He thought on the way down. The arrow's impact shook the room, blasting the dragon into pieces with a HUGE BOOM!

Josh, luckily had a few spare sponges, which he placed to break Obsidian's fall.

There was a loud hiss, and the friends turned around, there was a huge red crystal in the place of the dragon. And, Herobrine himself, full powered, glowing with aura.

**END OF CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-The chapter to end all chapters-

_"Ssssso...you kidsss have been very naughty...have come to dessstroy my life force on the orderssss of Notch, haven't you? Sssson?" _The demon Herobrine hissed. "Shut up! Your'e not even my father!" Obsidian yelled angrily. _"You are being fooled by that brossssther of mine...ssson. Join me! You will be the nexsssst king of the nether!" _"No thanks!" Obsidian replied. _"Then, you haffffvve leffft me no choicssse." _And Herobrine lept, summoning his lava sword.

Obsidian too, pounced. Holy sword high up in the air. "I will defeat you! You will corrupt this world no more! Monster!" He yelled. The holy metal clanged against the lava, and Herobrine suddenly recoiled. _"Your uncle...he gave you that sssword, did he?" _"So what? It's none of your business!" Obsidian shot back. _"No matter, you cannot defeat me. For I am a god." _"I will, I will defeat you for everyone!" Obsidian yelled fiercely, slashing his sword.

_"Ssson, sson, how many timess do I have to tell you? You cannot defeat me!" _Herobrine chuckled, amusedly. While dodging heavy blows from Obsidian. _"Your mother, she made a mistake, to bring you to the overworld. She was a fool, that earned her death." _Obsidian's eyes flared, nobody, NOBODY insults his mother. "AGHHH!" He screamed. Lightning burst forth his sword, streaming through him, giving him energy. **"I will not lose." **He said. His voice echoing with power.

Herobrine merely took a golf swing at Obsidian with his sword, and it sent him flying through the air, crashing into a wall. _"I have mastered all the elements, you cannot win." _He said, evilly. _"As soon as the gem has reached it's full power, I will be complete." _Obsidian panted, getting up. His vision was blurred, doubled. But he had to fight! For the people, for Minecraftia! "J-J-Josh! Run away! Get help!" he yelled weakly. Josh scampered away. Herobrine took no notice in this.

Red tendrils of energy were now sprouting from the gem, into Herobrine. **_"HAHAHAHA! I FEEL THE CHAOS!" _**He shouted. "Shut up, you laugh like an idiot!" Obsidian coughed. _"You will now pay for defying me, son." _Herobrine said, as he walked to Obsidian, sword in hand.

Obsidian grimaced, and coughed blood. Herobrine had jammed his sword into his own son's heart. "D-d-demon..." He said, and closed his eyes.

**Somewhere in Obsidian's brain**

** "O-s-d-an!"** A voice muttered. It sounded again, more clearly: **"Obs-di-n!"** Then again, **"OBSIDIAN!"** Obsidian opened his eyes, he was in a completely white place. _Am I dead?_ He thought. **"No you are not!"** "Who are you?" "**I am Notch! Your'e duties are not yet done. It seems, oh yes, the future is very clear now, and the past. You were created for this purpose, now rise, my child. Conquer the demon, bring light to the land! Go forth, and you shall not fail." **Obsidian smiled weakly. "Notch, the great creator, I have failed, now I am dead." **"Believe in yourself, you are not yet dead. You will succeed!" **Obsidian blinked once, twice, thrice, and he was back in the real world, full of energy.

Herobrine already was complete. He absorbed the gem completely, laughing. But there was a shuffling noise, and he looked back. There, was his son Obsidian, full of energy and power, risen with his sword pointing at himself. _"This is impossible!" _He shrieked. He picked up his own sword, and charged at Obsidian.

**"For the greater good, for Minecraftia, GO!" **A voice erupted in Obsidian's head. He charged. **"AHHHHHHH! WE WILL WIN! FOR NOTCH, EVERYONE, FOR MINECRAFTIAAAAAAA!" **He yelled, his voice clear and loud. And the two met.

Obsidian rammed his sword straight through his father's heart, blowing a holy energy beam right through it. But also, Herobrine had stabbed his own heart, chaos coursing through it.

_Ha, my purpose, it was meant to be like this. Looks like I had the last laugh, FATHER! _He thought, and collapsed. His soul rising to heaven, rapidly.

The sky became dark and moody. Small sprinkles of rain showered down from the heavens, and a nightingale stood on a branch, singing of a lost hero. Villagers came out of their houses, hearing the song, they wept. "A hero lost, lost against a battle against the corruption. We will remember, remember, the hero, Obsidian." They chanted.

The village spread the news to another, and it spread the news again to another...soon, Minecraftia, knew the name, Obsidian. They all wept in sorrow. Even Cobble, and his gang felt sad, sad because a hero's life was lost.

The clouds parted, and a single star shone so brightly in the night sky, the soul, the soul of Obsidian.

Josh cried, cried as he ran from the tower, he had been a coward. Carrying the body of his dead friend, he dug a hole, inlaid with obsidian. The block which his friend was named after. "Rest in peace, friend." He said softly and numbly before placing him in, and covering the tomb. Obsidian smiled from the heavens.

A great soul has risen, and another evil soul has been banished.

Rest In Peace

Obsidian!

We sing of the hero, Obsidian.

**END OF BOOK! HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! TO BE CONTINUED IN MINECRAFTIA, BOOK 2!**


End file.
